


Remember That Time Your Stepmother Was a Troll?

by keiran_emrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was settling in to have some "Me Time", but of course Merlin had to interrupt that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That Time Your Stepmother Was a Troll?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble Prompt 6: Whispers in the Night.

Arthur is just settling in to bed, thinking about maybe having a nice wank. Just because Merlin’s not there, doesn’t mean he can’t have a nice night thinking about his manservant’s arse, or his long hands, or his pouty, red lips and just how wonderful they’d look wrapped around his cock. Arthur sighs and trails his hand slowly downward. He’s already half hard. But his movements stop suddenly as he hears something. A light whisper coming through the darkness.   
  
“Arthur.”   
  
His eyes pop open in surprise. Then it comes again, louder.   
  
“Arthur!”   
  
Arthur leaps from his bed, grabbing his sword. “Who’s there?!” Trained to kill since birth, right. He can take them, whoever they are. Arthur hears them laughing and then next thing he knows  _Merlin_  is sliding out from under his bed. Arthur’s jaw clenches at the sight of his much too amused manservant. He has to take a breath to calm himself as he lowers his sword. Of course it’s Merlin.   
  
“You’re back then.”   
  
“I never left,” comes the cheerful reply. Really, Merlin sounds much to giddy for someone who’s supposed to be on the run and – wait.   
  
“You mean…”   
  
“Yep,” Merlin interjects, but Arthur continues, eyes narrowing in suspicion.   
  
“You’ve been under there, this whole time?”   
  
Merlin’s face registers shock, and then he’s hastily denying it. Arthur tenses and points his sword at the other man threateningly. “Because if you were…”   
  
“No! I swear, I haven’t!”   
  
They stare at each other for a moment, Arthur desperately trying to keep his face from turning red and Merlin gazing up at him with that confused, simpleton look of his.   
  
Arthur finally huffs and turns away, heading to sit at his desk. He’s obviously not going to be getting to sleep anytime soon, much less get off. Swallowing down his frustration he plops into his chair and picks up a stray dagger to fiddle with.   
  
Merlin, meanwhile, crawls out from under the bed and pastes his cheery smile back on, though it’s looking slightly smug by now. “So, your stepmother’s a troll, then.”   
  
Yeah, definitely going to be a long night.


End file.
